Marry Me
by Amber Truesdale
Summary: yes another oc story cuz i'm mean like that this one was made by HeavenlyDreams on quizilla


_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

An alarm clock was going off. Amber sighed heavily and ran a hand through her brown hair. She was still tired, but she had to get up. Yawning, she cast off her sleepiness along with her blankets and jumped out of bed. After changing her clothes and fashioning her hair in her signature pig-tails, she pulled back the curtains to her room and let the sunlight stream in. "What a beautiful day," she smiled happily.

She bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen of the house she shared with America and all the other states. "Mornin' Amber!" sounded a voice from behind. Amber turned to see none other than America standing there with a big smile on his face. "Hello, Alfred! Did you want something to eat?" Amber asked. "No thanks," as he dropped a McDonald's bag on the counter, "I already got some hamburgers. Want one?" "No thanks, I don't wanna get fat" she laughed at the face Alfred made. "Am I really getting fat?" he worried to himself as he looked down at his belly. Once she finished making her breakfast, they both sat down at the table. "Mmm…pancakes and maple syrup," Amber smiled down at her plate. "_They remind me of Matthew…_" she thought to herself. "Maple... That reminds me," Alfred swallowed a bite of his hamburger, "What's his name is coming over today." He paused for a moment trying to recall the name. "Oh! I got it it!" he snapped his fingers, "Matthew! That's who." Amber faltered for a second and her heart skipped a beat as a wide grin swept across her face. "Matthew's coming over?" she said enthusiastically. "Oh, YAY! I'm so happy!!" Amber squealed as she jumped up and down excitedly. She danced around the room singing happily, not paying attention to her surroundings. "Watch where you're going, Amber," Alfred said worriedly. But she had already gotten tangled up in a chair during her celebrating and crashed to the floor. "Eh?" she sounded confused. Alfred sighed and helped her up. "I don't know why you're so excited to see him. We both know that you only need me," he winked. Amber blushed and stammered, "I—I already told you! I don't have a crush on you!" "Aw, come on! I can tell you totally like me!" he insisted. "Shut up, America!" and she stormed back up to her room. "The girls always fall for the hero!" he called after her, laughing.

Once back in her room, she flopped down on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly. She couldn't stop giggling. "_My Matthew is coming over today! I haven't seen him in awhile…_" she thought to herself as images of Matthew flashed through her head and she smiled. "_I love him so much…That gentle way about him, and his nervous laughter…he's just all around cute._" Amber giggled into her pillow. Snapping back to her senses, she sat up. She had to get ready before Matthew came over. He could be here any second! She re-did her hair because they got disheveled during her "celebrating." She decided on wearing a cute new skirt she got. Just as she was walking down the stairs, the doorbell rang. "_It must be Matthew!_" she thought. Walking up to the door, she opened it with a huge smile. On the doorstep stood a petite man with golden-blond hair; big blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses; and a peculiar curl of hair that seemed out of place, but it just made him cuter. "Matthew!" Amber cried and her eyes sparkled. She immediately jumped on him giving him a tight hug. It threw him off guard a bit and a thick blush swept across his face. Amber giggled, "Come on inside, Matt," and she led him in.

"Oh hey, lil bro!" Alfred greeted Matthew cheerfully, who replied with a smile and wave of the hand. Amber offered him a seat, "Why don't you sit down?" Matthew paused, "Actually, um, I have something really important to tell you, Amber…" as a light pink brushed his face. Amber looked at him quizzically, "What is it, Matt?" "Well um…" he got down on one knee and Amber's heart leapt to her throat. "_Is this what I think it is?_" Amber thought. Matthew pulled a ring from his pocket. "Will you please m-marry me, Amber?" At first she was in shock, trying to process what was happening. What he said finally soaked in, and her eyes teared up. To think that Matthew felt the same way about her the entire time! She immediately took him into her arms and kissed him. Matthew blushed at her and asked, "Does that mean 'yes'?" Amber giggled, "Yes," and she went into kiss him again, Matthew meeting her halfway. Breaking away, Matthew gasped, "Oh, Amber! I love you so much! Don't ever leave me again!" and buried his face in the nape of her neck. "I promise I will never leave your side," she answered, hugging him tighter." Meanwhile, Alfred just stared with a gaping mouth, not believing what he was seeing. He quickly turned, with a hurt expression on his face as he thought, "_I swore she liked me…or maybe it was me who liked her?_"


End file.
